


Lost in the Wastes

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: A surprise encounter in the Hissing Wastes leads to a figure from the past entering their lives.Or: Leliana has a reunion that is less than pleasant.





	Lost in the Wastes

"Maker's breath is it hot."

The Inquisitor wiped her brow for what felt like the millionth time. The Hissing Wastes was far from her favorite place to visit, and the heat was doing it no favors.

"I cannot understand how it is so dark and yet so insufferably warm," Cassandra huffed next to her. Their companions mumbled their agreement as they trudged along the dunes. Reports of Venatori activity in the area had brought them to here two nights ago, though with the lack of sunlight it had become hard to distinguish between night and day.

"We are getting close. My agents have been monitoring the Venatori camps in the area, though they have not been able to infiltrate one as of yet," Leliana spoke next to Evelyn, having decided to leave her tower and join them. Evelyn could not for the life of her understand how she wasn't sweating underneath her ever-present cloak...

"We should try to be as discreet as possible."

"Agreed," Evelyn replied as she and her companions crouched behind a dune. Voices from the Venatori camp were carrying on the wind. "I hear at least three up ahead."

"Yes, that would match our reports."

Leliana and Evelyn took point, with Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric at the rear. Evelyn heard Varric ready Bianca. "Oh this'll be fun."

She peered over the top of the dune, readying to face the Venatori. A spellbinder, brute, and zealot. This would be difficult. She shifted and pulled her sword from her sheath.

"Wait," Leliana placed a hand on her arm, eyes going wide. Evelyn looked back at the camp and saw what caused their Spymaster to pause. A shadow moved from behind the tent.

The shadow moved behind the spellbinder, and in an instant he fell to the ground, grasping at his neck. The other two turned at the noise, gathering their weapons against the intruder. The shadow threw a dagger, impaling it in the shoulder of the brute. Leaping over the fallen body, the shadow drew a sword and slashed at the man as he clawed at his shoulder. The sword must have found a gap in the armor and the brute let out a strangled scream before he too fell.

In an instant the zealot was behind the shadow, sword above his head and ready to fall. He let out a shout as he swung, only to find empty air. The shadow moved swiftly around their opponent, coming up behind with yet another dagger. A sharp gasp left the zealot as the knife went into his side. The shadow reached for his head and twisted, a sickening _snap_ carrying on the wind as he fell.

Evelyn stood in wonder at this mysterious figure, certain her companions wore similar expressions. She blinked as she noticed Leliana move from beside her, quickly passing over the dune and towards the camp. Stunned, the Inquisitor shook her head before following. The Spymaster quickly gained on the camp, crouching as she approached the shadowed figure.

The shadow had begun sifting through the camp's supplies, tossing items this way and that. They were so occupied they failed to notice Leliana until she was right behind them. At the last possible moment the figure's head jerked up as it twisted around, reaching for a weapon. Evelyn tried to run faster, yelling at the other woman to watch out. As the figure fully turned they were quickly tackled to the ground. A short fight ensued as Leliana grappled with the other figure.

The shadow gained leverage, pinning down Leliana with both hands. Suddenly the figure froze, going stiff.

" _Leliana?!_ "

The Spymaster giggled - _giggled?!_  - and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her would-be assailant. The figure hugged her back, clinging to her as though they could never let go. Evelyn came to a stop, Cassandra pulling beside her. She could hear Dorian and Varric bringing up the rear, both panting.

"I can't believe it's you! I-" Leliana cut off with a start, eyes widening before her face contorted in rage. "No! You- liar!" she began to curse in her native tongue at the figure, fists flying. Evelyn was not exactly fluent in Orlesian, but even she could understand that her Spymaster had nothing pleasant to say to her opponent.

The Inquisitor looked closer at the figure as Cassandra approached Leliana. She could see that the figure was a woman, though her cloak still hid her face. Leliana pushed her to the ground, fists hitting the woman's chest. Cassandra came behind her, yelling for her to stop as she pulled her off the woman. Leliana stood, fighting Cassandra the entire time.

"Leliana, enough!"

The woman on the ground slowly got up, her feet unsteady beneath her. "Thank you, Seeker."

"Leliana, who is this?" Evelyn asked.

Leliana pulled from Cassandra's grasp, anger radiating off her in waves. "Inquisitor, let me introduce the _Hero_ of Ferelden," she spat.

The Hero sighed as she pulled back her cloak. Evelyn heard her companions gasp as she saw a pale face, veins running black peaking beneath the skin, eyes sunken in.

"Inquisitor, pleasure to finally meet you."

Evelyn stood dumbfounded as the figure stood tall. "Please, call me Warden Cousland."


End file.
